Drunk Tails
by DragonsAreFriends1
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Tails get drunk after being tricked into drinking! Better summury inside! Check it out!


Another One-shot! Oh and the reason I posted all these story's at once is because I'm using a memory stick and I come to the computer at the library every now and again cause I'm using a word thing called AbiWord and sadly AbiWord does not go well with -___- Its very confusing...Don't ask!

Ehem! Before I start the one-shot let me explain why I wrote this!! See...I been playing Sonic the Hedgehog 2 on my Sonic collections + thing with my grandma, right? And I SWEAR, every time we make it to the Casino Night Zone, when Tails goes off the screen and comes back we both think he's drunk! He comes back and he's all running but he's not going anywhere! LOL! He's running in place and it makes it impossible to control him when he does that! Is it just with me or has anyone else noticed a glitch like that?!

So me and my grandma--she's a BIG Tails fan--make up this thing where Tails is going to a bar when he gets "separated" from Sonic and gets tricked into drinking alcohol!

Enjoy!

~Trinity

Drunk Tails

"Here we are Tails! Casino Night Zone!" Sonic announced, as he and Tails stepped in to one of the most bright colorful zones they had ever been in yet so far. Millions of bright flashing lights everywhere. "Theirs not gonna be many of Robotniks robots around here so lets just enjoy it for now."

"Yeah!" Tails agreed, jumping up and down. "Where to first, Sonic? Oh! Theirs a carnival down that way!" Tails pointed. "OH! And look at that! And that!" Tails started to run forward towards all the new stuff he was seeing for the first time that REALLY sparked his interest.

Sonic's eyes widened as he speeded for Tails and grabbed him by his two twin tails. "Whoa, whoa! Take it easy big guy!" Sonic laughed. "Sure their are not many robots around but that does not make it a safe place. Their are uh...other types of 'danger'."

"Huh? What could be worse than robots?" Tails blinked.

"Trust me. ALL kinds of things." Sonic muttered. "Let's just stick together for now, kay?"

"Sure..." Tails sighed. He really wanted to go off on his own.

"Just remember." Sonic added. "If we do get separated, watch out where you go! The city can be a little TOO much fun." Of course this only confused the small fox even more. "Lets go!"

"Whoohoo!!" Sonic screamed with joy as he an Tails went through loops and got spun around like crazy from the rides. Getting flung into the air and down even more loops. "See I told ya! Is this not great or what?!" Sonic asked, as the two slid down a pipe.

"Its great!" Tails agreed, laughing very hard.

At one point they arrived in the very heart of the zone. Tails walked behind Sonic as they made there way for an elevator that lead to the next area. Tails was still shaking off a bit of dizziness from the last ride.

As they drew near the elevator Tails stopped mid-step in front of a building. In big colorful letters there read on the sign: 'Happy Hour' with a big smiley face next to it.

"Happy Hour?" Tails smiled big. "That sounds like fun! I wander what they do for fun in there?" he glanced over at Sonic who was waiting for the elevator to come. Tapping his foot in boredom. It was clear Sonic was ready to head out but...

Tails giggled to himself as he quietly headed for the building. 'Sonic wont mind, I'm sure.' he thought to himself. 'Just one quick peak! I'll be back before he even knows I'm gone!'

Or so he thought.

Sonic sighed as the elevator finally came down. Thinking Tails was right behind him Sonic got into the elevator and left.

Once Tails got inside the building he found even more bright lights all around him. People were dancing on a brightly colored disco floor, while a few others were sitting down talking to one another. Because Tails was so small nobody noticed him, a few of them nearly step on him as he made his way to the bartender near the end of the huge room.

Not that Tails knew what a 'Bartender' was! D:

Tails hopped on to one of the chairs and looked about at all the brightly colored drinks on the shelfs they had. "Wow!" he said aloud. "This is cool! I never saw so many different colors of juice before!" Most were shaped in funny long glasses.

"What can I do for ya?" asked the bartender, spotting Tails looking around. But when he got a good look on him he noticed he was only a kid. "Wait a minute! You're just a kid! What are you doing in here?"

"I'm no kid!" Tails snapped. "Do I look like a goat!? I'm a fox!" Tails took that question WAY to seriously!

"No! I meant you should not be in here cause your too YOUNG!" the bartender yelled.

"Am not! I'm eight in a half!" Tails wined. "Thats plenty old!" the bartender merely smacked his hand to his face, glaring down at Tails.

"If I give you a drink will you go?" he asked, trying to control his temper.

"Sure! I'm thirsty anyway!" Tails said brightening up.

"Fine." he said handing Tails a glass of water. "There ya go enjoy!"

"Hey! This is only water! Can't I have some juice?" Tails complained.

"We don't have any juice..."

"Yeah ya do! Whats that stuff up there on the shelves?"

"Thats not juice! And you're not getting any!"

"Fine!" Tails hopped off the stool he was on and began to walk away towards a empty seat near the sides of the building. Sadly it was right next to the main light show where a couple of woman dancers were performing. From the looks of things though, Tails was not paying any attention to them. To busy grumbling about the bartender.

"Aww, whats the matter, big boy?" came a grown woman's voice. Tails looked up to see a female rabbit in a swimming suit. At least thats what it looked like to Tails. "Was that mean o' bartender being mean?" she said in a sweet voice.

"Kinda..." Tails sighed. "Hey lady are you going swimming or something?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

The rabbit woman just laughed in response. "No not quite." she bended down so she was eye level with Tails. Tails finally started to blush. He'd been around girls before but this lady was behaving different to him as though he was seeing a aspect of her he should not. "Why don't I see if I can turn that frown upside down."

With that she took away Tails water and brought back a clear glass that still looked like water. "Here." she winked. "Try some of this. You'll feel better in no time!"

Tails look at the stuff and blinked. "Huh? This is just water."

"Its a different type of water, cutie. Trust me." she then walked off with a smirk on her face.

"Different huh?" With that Tails took a small sip, his eyes widened at the taste. "Hey this it not so bad!" he thought, as he began to gulp down the whole glass.

"So Tails what did you think of your first trip to Casino Night?" Sonic asked as he came close to the exit to town. Silence was his only reply. Sonic stood there dumbfounded for a sec. "Ta-Tails?" he asked shakily turning around only to discover empty space. "TAILS?!?"

When reality hit him that Tails was gone Sonic began to zoom back into the city to retrace his steps. He remembered taking Tails on the rides, down the tubs, And then...

"The elevator!" Sonic gasped, running as fast as he could. By the time he reached it, he began to look around franticly for his pal. "Tails!" he called. "Tails?! Where are ya, buddy?!" he then noticed the building that read: 'Happy Hour' on it. Sonic's face went pale upon seeing it. "Oh Lord..." he said, running to the door and opening it.

The inside of the building was Chaos! People had stopped dancing and were looking up towards the ceiling where Tails was zipping up, down, back and forth across the building screaming wildly, shaking his now empty cup.

"More yummy water!!" he howled at the top of his lungs to no one in particular. By the looks of things Tails had not noticed Sonic standing right there by the doorway yet. The 'Yummy Water' he had drank was actually Vodka.

"I'm gonna get sued...I'm gonna get sued..." the bartender muttered over and over, sitting under the serving table. Anything was better than being out in the open where a drunk fox could be throwing stuff like bombs at you.

"TAILS!!!" Sonic yelled in order to get the fox's attention. Tails came to a stop in the air and looked down at Sonic with blood-shot eyes. His fur was a mess and his eyes looked a little twitchy. "What are you doing?!"

Tails look at Sonic as though he'd forgotten who he was. Then suddenly his eyes filled with anger. "Evil Blueberry!!!" Tails screamed crazily, throwing his empty glass at Sonic.

"Whoa!" Sonic yelped moving out of the way as the glass cup came shattering onto the floor. "Take it easy, Tails!" Sonic then leaded up to catch the fox but Tails was one second to quick and punched Sonic in the face. Sonic came crashing down onto the disco floor.

While Sonic lay stunned on the floor Tails looked up seeing the open door Sonic came in through. The sparkling lights from the city caught Tails interest. "PRETTY LIGHTS!!" Tails squealed with joy, zooming out the door to the outside. Laughing crazily as he did so.

Sonic groaned as he got up, looking around the room. "Who the heck gave him alcohol?!" Sonic yelled, glaring at the bartender.

"I did not do it!" the bartender squeaked, ducking back under the table upon seeing Sonic's red face.

Meanwhile the female rabbit--who was hiding under a table as well--seemed just as unable to answer as much as anyone else. She did not think something like this would happen.

"Oh forget it!" Sonic sighed, zooming outside to find, Tails. Which did not take long.

Tails was clinging onto one of the bigger light bulbs of a random building, trying to break it open with his teeth. Sonic zoomed up the side of the building to reach him. Once there he quietly walked up from behind. He was hoping Tails would not notice him but as he got close Tails sightly turned his head and looked at Sonic.

"He-hey, big guy." Sonic said, trying to keep his voice as gentle as possible. "Ar-are you hungry? I know wheres there is better food to eat. Why don't we go?" Sonic extended his hand to him, but Tails only scooted away.

"Back off, Evil Blueberry!" Tails cried. "You only wanna feed me to the egg people!" Sonic blinked confused.

"Wow, Tails. You must have had one BAD nightmare before." Sonic smiled, getting closer. "It's me. Sonic. You're Way-Past-Cool best friend remember?" Tails paused for a sec. Looking at Sonic with consideration. "Come on." Sonic continued to advance. "Lets get off here before you fall and hurt yourself."

Tails started to reach for Sonic, but then his eyes caught sight of something even better. Beyond the waters in the distance was the carnival! Rides and all. "FUN!" Tails jumped for joy, spinning his tails and taking off towards the carnival.

Sonic's jaw dropped. "Oh, crud!"

Sonic had to take the long way around to get to the carnival in time. Water and what not. As he was on his way, Tails found all sorts of 'fun'. Spotting the games...and the rides! He took a toy hammer from the: 'Whack-A-Weasel' booth and began hitting anything and anyone that crossed his path.

"Whack-Be-Gone!!" Tails screamed. It did not take look before Tails was on the Go-Carts next only he did dot drive them. He picked one up and threw one at other Go-Cart drivers. "Road Rage, No more!"

After that well...

"No! Stay back!" said the man with the cotton candy cart, ducking behind it as Tails approached.

"Hungry!" Tails barked, leaping up and smashing the glass with his two tails.

"H-Hey you can't do that!" the man gasped. Tails looked at the man with a down right mean glare, making a scary hissing sound. "Never mind! Ha-Have as much as you want!" he said running away.

Tails gulped down the entire inside of the case of cotton candy. By the time he finish Sonic came speeding up. "Tails!" Sonic called, hurrying over.

"Hmmmmmmm?!" Tails sang. "Oh. HELLO BLUEBERRY!" he cried happily.

'Great.' Sonic thought to himself. 'Now he's drunk AND hyper!'

"Okay, big guy." Sonic tired again, putting on a cheerful face. "Are you not tired now? Why don't we go, so you can take a rest now, kay?"

"NOT. TIRED." Tails said with a huff. "Lets play!"

"O-Okay, Tails." Sonic sighed. "What do you wanna play?" Sonic knew at this point it might help if he wore Tails out. Anything was worth a shot.

"COPS AND ROBBERS!!" Tails yelled, taking off a full speed towards the Roller Coaster. ((How would this story be complete without this! XD))

"Oh no, oh no..." Sonic's eyes widened, taking off after Tails.

Down at the Roller Coaster area, Tails hopped on one of the carts. Realizing that the cart was not moving, Tails flew over to the control switch and manually pulled the lever to start it. Then flew back into the cart. As the cart started to move Tails cried out: "Come and get me coppers!"

Sonic arrived to late as the cart rolled its way up to the top track. Zooming up Sonic grabbed the back end of the cart. "Okay Tails, play time is--" The cart took off at full speed down the track Sonic could only hold on for dear life, and could only hope Tails had his seat belt on. "OOOVEEEER!!!" Sonic screamed.

Slowly but surly Sonic edged his way up and over the cart to Tails. Sadly the cart went into a loop. Tails popped out of his seat squealing happily. Sonic leaped off as well grabbing Tails around the waist. Both of them then fell in the cart which was now done with the loopty-loop and onto the tunnel.

"Again! Again!" Tails cheered.

"No Way!" Sonic snapped. As they entered the tunnel thunder like booms could be heard all over and little strikes of lighting could be seen as well. Tails eyes widened as this happened, and he somewhat came back to his senses. Thats when Sonic remembered. Tails had a fear of lightning and thunder.

"I-I Hate LIGHTNING!!" Tails began to cry, clinging onto Sonic tightly. It was clear the lightning and thunder was fake to Sonic. Just part of the ride itself. But it was real to Tails, and Sonic could not help but feel bad for the poor fox. Tails had reached his limit.

"I got you, buddy. It's okay." Sonic hushed him, patting Tails head gently, letting Tails go ahead and hold on. Once the ride was over Sonic lifted Tails up into his arms and began to carry him out towards the other people of the carnival who were all watching them.

Sonic offered all his money for all the damage Tails caused and began to carry Tails away.

"Can I have some more...yummy water..?" Tails asked tiredly.

"How about some fresh chill dogs after you get some rest OK?" Sonic smiled.

"Mm, hmm..." Tails moaned, resting his head to Sonic's. "Sorry...Blueberry..." Tails said, closing his eyes to sleep.

Sonic could only chuckle softly. Tails would not remember any of this by the next day. Hopefully by then he'll stop calling Sonic that.

--The next day, in Hill Top Zone--

"Ugh...Sonic I've got such a headache...I don't think I'll be able to eat this right now.... " Tails complained as Sonic offered him a chilly dog. "Was the rides from last night what caused this..? I feel kinda sick..."

"Heh, heh...Yeah kinda..." Sonic grinned, as Tails returned the chilly dog back to Sonic. "Maybe it was the 'yummy water' you drank yesterday."

"The what..?" Tails blinked, unsure.

"Oh nothing." Sonic laughed. "I'm sure you'll get over your hangover--I mean headache!"

Sonic did not have the heart to tell him, as Tails could stare back confused. Too happy that Tails was back to his old self again.

OK Done with another one!!! Yay! Heh, heh...I don't know about the rest of you but I think I like Tails better when he's sane. ;) How about you..? Just so you know, I'm DON'T hate Tails...I LOVE Tails! He's adorable! This was just to funny, I had to write it! ^^

RR!!!

And remember kids! Don't drink until you're 21! And don't drink and drive! Keep the peace!

~Trinity


End file.
